


Delayed Reaction

by Macx



Category: Primeval
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The latest anomaly had brought with it few nasty prehistoric creatures that had not been happy to be in the here and now. Additionally to that, Connor had discovered something like rotting plants near the anomaly. It had been up to Stephen to slip and fall and end up in the mess, proving that rotting plants easily squished and left the unlucky covered in slimy, muddy whatever-it-was. Not that Stephen's fall had been voluntary. The displaced creatures had had their sharp-taloned paws in that, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Reaction

 

 

Stephen Hart patiently sat on the examination table, trying not to let the itching skin get the better of him. He was stripped down to the waist and a doctor by the name of Dennis Wardt was currently examining him. Wardt pulled off some semi-dry, slimy goo that had changed from looking a sickly yellowish green to a retching vomit green with brown specs as it had dried.

Just my luck to be the only one to fall into the stuff, Stephen mused, trying to stop himself from scratching the exposed skin. It really, really itched.

When Nick entered the room, smiling widely at his lover, his arms and chest had already been freed of the obnoxious mud, and Stephen gave him a weary smile in return.

"Hey, you're halfway human again!" Nick called.

"Yes. The sooner the better."

Wardt carefully started to remove the mass clinging to his cheek, temple and part of his hair and Stephen breathed a deep sigh of relief when his face was suddenly his own again. His hair felt plastered to his skull, every inch of skin itched, but at least he no longer looked like a mud wrestler.

The latest anomaly had brought with it few nasty prehistoric creatures that had not been happy to be in the here and now. Additionally to that, Connor had discovered something like rotting plants near the anomaly. It had been up to Stephen to slip and fall and end up in the mess, proving that rotting plants easily squished and left the unlucky covered in slimy, muddy whatever-it-was. Not that Stephen's fall had been voluntary. The displaced creatures had had their sharp-taloned paws in that, too.

"That feels a lot better," he murmured.

"What the heck...?" Nick exclaimed and Stephen turned to look at his lover.

"What?"

Nick wore an expression of anger and worry. He reached out to Stephen's face, but he didn't touch.

"What hit you?"

Wardt eyed the bruise now clearly visible, running from Stephen's temple to his cheek. "Are you in any pain, Mr. Hart?"

Stephen shrugged slightly. "The itch was worse, so I didn't really think of it."

"Were you knocked out?"

"Briefly. Doctor, I'm fine."

Wardt frowned. The man was part of the Home Office, probably cleared for all kinds of stuff, and he had been their regular doctor ever since Stephen had been bitten by that overgrown centipede. While he had been treated at a normal hospital, Lester had later called him in to be examined by Dr. Wardt, Home Office's special physician. By now, Wardt had seen all kinds of stuff, not just a few bruises, and he took it with a calm that was sometimes bordering to tranquilized. But the man was good and Stephen trusted him. He wouldn't trust a hospital to shut up about all the injuries they had sustained in the past year.

"I'll remember that statement when I'm done," Wardt now only remarked.

Hart nearly rolled his eyes. He had been out for a minute or two. Maximum. He really hadn't thought of the bruise afterwards. Okay, so he felt a bit sore, but it was manageable. It hadn't been the first time he had tangled with some prehistoric creature. His first encounter had ended with him run over and unconscious, and luckily not eaten. There had been venomous bites, running and falling and evading sharp claws and teeth, getting thrown around and so on and on.

His life had really changed from lab assistant to wrangler, he mused. Only that the animals involved weren't really happy to comply.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nick demanded, looking pissed off.

"I forgot, okay? I was busy."

Stephen yelped when the doctor poked at his back, exactly where the tail of that thing had hit him. Damn!

Nick's eyebrows dipped and he walked around the exam table, hissing softly through his teeth as he discovered the new injury to his lover's back.

"I wasn't fast enough when it swiped at me with its tail. It hurt briefly, but that was that. No big deal."

"Stephen..."

The door opened and a nurse came in, smiling briefly and handing over what looked like x-ray results. Wardt held them up and nodded.

"While painful and not exactly pleasant to look at," he said, "I agree. No broken bones, no apparent fractures, no bleeding. It's a spectacular bruise, though. Do you need something for the pain?"

"No."

Nick's glare didn't faze him. He wasn't in much pain and the painkillers always made him drowsy. Wardt reached into a drawer and pulled out a blister pack.

"Take some home just in case," he said and handed over the pack.

Stephen noted it was ibuprofen, the really strong kind.

"What I want and need are a shower, something to eat and a bed."

Wardt smiled. "I won't argue with that. Everything looks fine. A minor skin irritation here or there, but that will be gone by tomorrow. If you experience any further difficulties, please let me know." He picked up the blood he had drawn. "These will go to tox for an analysis. I'll clear you the moment they come back negative."

Procedure. All were used to it. Every time an anomaly closed and one of them had been 'exposed' to something, tests were run. Lester wasn't taking any chances and while Cutter had argued at first, he had changed his mind after the Dodo incident.

Stephen nodded and got off the table. He really wanted to shower and change.

"I will, doctor. Thanks."

He left the exam room, Nick in tow. They silently proceeded to the elevator. Wardt's office was on the second floor.

"Nick, please..." Stephen sighed when they left the elevator again, walking to the car. "Will you stop it?"

Nick glared at him.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me."

"It wasn't supposed to go like this," Cutter growled.

Stephen sighed. "Nothing is ever simple, let alone a huge relic from millions of years ago that woke up on the wrong side of an anomaly. It happened."

Nick slipped behind the wheel, still not happy.

"You know it, I know it, and we both knew what to expect. It could have been worse; it wasn't. Connor and Abby nearly got their heads bitten off, too."

Nick rubbed his forehead. "Yeah. But neither of them is you, Stephen. Neither of them is my partner." His voice was softer now.

Stephen had to smile at that. He had no clue how much the others suspected of their relationship, but he really couldn't care less. Sometimes he thought Ryan had figured it out, the way the man was looking at them now and then, but there was no indication that he either approved or disapproved. Connor was still his over-enthusiastic geeky self, Abby had developed more of a sisterly affection for Stephen than trying to still pursue him, and Claudia… well, she seemed to be pining after Nick a little.

"I know you worry, Nick, but when we're out there, chasing monsters, looking for anomalies, I worry just as much about you, too."

Nick was silent for a moment, then just nodded briskly. He started the car and pulled out into traffic. Stephen leaned back, enjoying the silence. It wasn't strained or tense, just filled with Nick thinking. He could almost hear those thoughts bouncing around that agile mind.

He must have nodded off because next he knew Nick was shaking him gently and calling his name. Stephen blinked groggily and clenched his teeth as he got out of the car. Okay, so he would need the painkillers.

He made it to the bedroom, feeling tired.

"Hungry?" Nick asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Ravenous. You got some pizza left?"

"I could order."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll take a shower first. This stuff still makes my skin itch." Literally.

Nick nodded and picked up the phone while Stephen decided on a hot shower.

The shower took longer than usual, but Hart enjoyed the warm water, the way his muscles eased, even though his back started to throb a little. He took his time toweling off. With the pain pulsing through his head and back, he decided on the ibuprofen and swallowed two.

The pizza was already there when he finally emerged from the bathroom, feeling more or less human again, and his stomach growled in anticipation. It even overrode the pain from his abused body. They sat down and ate in near-silence, only the TV running to get an update on the news.

Nick's blue eyes raked over the bruise on his face again and he let his finger tips ghost over it. Stephen caught the hand and squeezed it briefly.

"I'm okay," he only said.

Nick was a literal mother-hen at times. It warmed Stephen, it made him feel special, and he appreciated the concern. He was guilty of the same when it came to his lover. Seeing the other hurt was never easy on the nerves.

When they were done, Nick removed the empty pizza box, automatically settling against his lover, who readily accommodated him. One arm slipped around him and Cutter hugged him closer.

"Now I feel human again," Stephen murmured, tilting his face up, only to meet a pair of questing lips. The painkillers were working and he felt pleasantly relaxed.

Stephen let his fingers play over the flat stomach of his lover, then slipped them under the shirt. Nick's abdominal muscles twitched as he stroked over the warm skin. Hart rolled half onto the other man, briefly breaking the kiss, only to reinitiate it with more fervor. His hand was still busy under the shirt while Nick held him in position. One of his hands ghosted over Hart's back. They kissed with abandon, exploring and tasting each other, hands massaging, stroking, petting, touching. Nick groaned as his rising hardness brushed against one strong thigh.

"Stephen..." he mumbled against the sinful lips. "Gawd... wait... you...."

"I'm fine," Stephen breathed. "Just want to feel you close to me..."

He tugged at the shirt and Nick didn't have the fight in him to deny his lover this. Stephen, now sitting on his thighs, divested of his own shirt and Cutter splayed his hands on the flat stomach. He ran them up to the chest, playing over the rising nipples, and started to tease the hardening nubs with his fingertips.

Stephen shuddered and caught the wandering hands by the wrists. He kissed each, nibbling at the sensitive inside, then leaned forward to catch the tempting lips. His own arousal pressed against Nick's and he groaned into the kiss. Hart started to lay a trail down south, his lips leaving wet marks all over his lover's neck, chest and stomach, while agile fingers had already opened the pants.

"Stephen...."

"I'm sure, Nick," his lover murmured soothingly. "I'm quite fine. And I wasn't going to suggest anything... strenuous anyway...."

A sly smile crossed the handsome features.

Nick's thoughts muddled and then fled him as Stephen continued what he had started. All he could do was feel and react, and it was the most wonderful feeling at that.

* * *

The morning after.

Stephen woke slowly, feeling a bit groggy, a faint headache drumming behind his eyes. Blinking his eyes open, he tried to focus on something and found that it was his lover. Nick was currently in the same state of semi-awareness, moving slightly. The headache rose a fraction and Stephen squeezed his eyes shut.

Damn, what now?

They hadn't drunk anything last night. At least nothing that could count as alcohol, and even if he partook in a drink or two, it was never enough to leave him with a hangover.

The mattress moved as Nick shifted his weight.

"Mornin'," the Scottish drawl reached his ears.

But the sounds were drowned in the sudden nausea rising from the movement.

"Oh no!" Stephen breathed and bolted out of bed, stumbling blindly toward the bathroom door, a hand in front of his mouth.

Nick felt warm and content when he woke. He knew where he was, whom he was with, and he clearly remembered last night, which had been very, very nice. Stephen was still next to him, looking like he was in the process of waking himself. Shifting up onto his elbow, Nick leaned over to look at his lover.

"Mornin'," he greeted the man.

Stephen blinked and suddenly there was a horrified expression on his slightly paler-than-normal features. He bolted out of the bed, racing toward the bathroom with a faint 'Oh no'.

Cutter stared at him for a moment, then followed. "Stephen?" he called.

There was a retching sound from behind the bathroom door and Nick cursed. Something flushed. He opened the door and found Hart kneeling in front of the toilet, his head weakly resting against the cool bathroom tiles. A soft groan escaped his lips, then the heaves began again and he was just fast enough to aim for the toilet.

Nick took two wash clothes and wet them thoroughly. When his lover had finished, he knelt down next to the exhausted, slightly shaking man, and placed one onto his neck. The other he used to wipe Hart's face.

"Stephen?" he whispered.

Another groan. "Nick?"

Cutter gently wiped some stray hair out of the by now very sickly face. "Yes."

"Nauseous," Stephen murmured. "Sick..."

"Want me to call Wardt?"

"No."

"Stephen…"

"Nick... please…"

Nick shook his head. "No argument, Stephen. You're sick."

"'S nothing. Maybe just a concussion..."

The heaves began again, but this time, it were dry heaves. Nothing more to come out. Nick flushed the toilet again and looked at the trembling man, now leaning heavily against the wall. Stephen was breathing hard, there was sweat on his too pale skin, and he looked like he was about to faint.

He reached a decision.

*

"Delayed reaction to a concussion." Wardt looked at the blond man currently scowling at him. "It shouldn't come as a surprise, considering that Mr. Hart received a blow to the head."

Stephen's eyes were still closed, but after the injection Wardt had administered, the lines in his face had eased out and he no longer looked so nauseous. Nick hovered at his side, worried. Wardt had come within thirty minutes after Nick had called him and he was grateful the man responded so quickly.

"I believe I told you to... take it easy?" Wardt asked.

"We did, doctor," Stephen answered before Nick could, voice faint. His eyes cracked open a fraction. "Nothing strenuous. I took a shower, we had pizza, I nodded off."

"I see."

Wardt's brown eyes reflected his doubt. He was the only one who knew for sure about the two men's relationship. It had come throughout an exam and Wardt had told them that it felt under doctor-patient confidentiality.

"Well, the human body is known for being able to suffer damage and show the stress symptoms a lot later than expected. The injection I gave you should help with the motion sickness, and the concussion will abate in a day or two. For now, please take it easy, stay in bed or lay down on a couch, and don't even think about anything that involves leaving these places. "

"I'm not arguing," Stephen murmured.

"That's a first," Nick muttered.

Stephen tried to glare, but it wasn't even a point five.

Wardt gave the two men a brief smile. "Well, I'll leave you two alone now. Mr. Hart, Professor Cutter, have a nice day."

"Thanks, Doc," Cutter only said, accompanying the man to the door.

"Like I said, keep him on his back."

"I will."

Walking back into the bedroom, Nick looked down at the half-asleep man.

"I'm sorry, Stephen."

The blue eyes clouded over with confusion. "For what?"

"We should have waited. Maybe it was too much and that's why you got so sick."

"I told you I was fine. I felt fine. Everything was okay," Hart sighed. "Even if we had just cuddled, I might have thrown up this morning." He smothered a yawn. "You heard the doctor. Delayed reaction."

"Yeah, I know, I know. But..."

"I hate that word," the downed man grumbled. "I hate your 'buts'." He groped blindly for Nick's hand and the other caught the flailing limb. Stephen squeezed it weakly. "I'm not dying here, Nick. It's just a concussion and it probably would have surprised me this morning whether we had made out in bed or not. Now stop wallowing in guilt."

"Stephen..."

"Nick! You weren't the one who hit me!"

Cutter sighed and smiled slightly. "Okay. No guilt trip."

"Promise?"

"My word on it!"

The narrow-eyed look had Nick smile more. His lover might be down, but he wasn't really out yet. "Okay..."

Nick leaned down and kissed Stephen's forehead, drawing a grumble out of him.

"My lips are fine, Cutter."

The next kiss hit the nose.

"Nick..."

"Shut up," the blond whispered and placed a soft kiss onto the thin lips. "And sleep. I'll drop by later."

"Looking forward to it."

"And then we have a talk about that morning sickness of yours," Nick added, the old smile back.

"Morning....?" Stephen's eyes widened again, then he glared at his chuckling lover. "Get out, Cutter!"

"Yes, sir."

But he didn't really move until Stephen's eyes slid shut. Nick waited a bit longer, still holding the now lax hand, then he placed it onto the bed. He quietly left the bedroom and walked into his office to get some things done.

Stephen would be okay.


End file.
